Worth Fighting for
by KSchweitz
Summary: Hari Potter finds out that she isn't biologically a Potter. So she is taken to America to reunite with her biological family. Just when things don't seem complicated enough she just had to add Winchester luck.
1. How it Began

Prologue

A/N: Harry is a girl in this fic. Her full name is Haradriel, but she goes by Hari. this chapter takes place just after 2nd year.

 **Sioux Falls, 2004**

Hari was tired and hungry. The trip to the states had been long, and the aeroplane ride was nerve wracking. They had passed through a storm with turbulence that had her white knuckling the armrests the entire way. Of course the ride didn't help the mood of the professor escorting her, which was the always moody Professor Snape. She had been surprised when they landed to learn that Snape not only knew how to drive, but also that he had a license. So with the rental car they left Sioux Falls Regional Airport and headed out of the small city.

Trees passed the window quickly as the car speed down the road, as they drove for nearly 20 minutes. With the only noise filling the car was that of the engine and the tires on the on the soon gave way to farmland and then they were pulling into a junkyard. Hari glanced up at the sign arching over the entryway. _Singer Salvage Yard._ She raised an eyebrow, salvage indeed, all the automobiles looked well past salvageable. Under his breath, she heard Snape mutter about how savage Americans were. She rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into an argument with the man, and stayed silent. They pulled up to the rickety old house and Snape shifted into park.

"Are you waiting for an invitation, Potter?" He sneered as he opened his door. She sighed and opened her door. It smelled, weird. She moved to the boot of the rental and pulled her trunk out.

"Hurry up Potter, I haven't all day." Snape bit as he stood at the base of the porch, waiting for her. She trudged up to him, heaving the heavy trunk up the steps. The front door creaked open and there stood a middle aged man, with his brown hair and beard creased with gray hairs, and a ratty old american baseball cap, most importantly though, in one hand he held a shotgun.

"You the kid?" the man asked. Snape placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed her forward slightly, how her wide eyes were glued on the shotgun in fear.

"This is Haradriel Potter, I assume you're the contact, Robert Singer?" Snape introduced. The man, Mr. Singer reached his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a flask. He handed it to Hari.

"Take a sip, both of you." He ordered. With eyes still glued to the shotgun Hari accepted the flask and raised it to her lips. She paused, noticing briefly the engraving of the flask to showan intricate design of a christian cross. _Strange_ , she thought as she took a sip of distilled water. Her nose scrunched as she handed it to her professor. He did so without ceremony and handed it back to Mr. Singer.

"Are we good?" Snape asked as he handed the flask back.

"Yeah, we good." Mr. Robert set the shotgun down, much to Hari's relief. "Come on in." Stepping aside to let them in.

"I'm afraid I'm short on time so I will be leaving Miss. Potter, in your… capable hands." Snape sneered before turning to Hari. "I expect you to behave yourself Potter." He sneered and walked away. He was in the rental and moving before Mr. Singer could do much.

"Well ain't he a ray of sunshine." He mumbled under his breath. He looked down at Hari and sighed. She was staring at her feet, black hair tumbling over her shoulder. The clothes she was wearing was obviously a school uniform, with gold and red lining the vest.

"C'mon kid, lets get you inside." He grabbed her trunk and ushered her in. She moved with quick uncertain steps. It was dark and dusty in the house, with faded wallpaper covered by piles of books. He lead her up creaky stairs and into a small room. Setting the trunk at the foot of the bed he drew the curtains and turned to her.

"You'll be stayin here until your daddy takes ya. He should be here later tonight or early in the morning." He paused as Hari nodded. "I've got lots of books here, don't touch them unless I say ya can. Also, if ya see a knife or gun, don't touch it. Ya can explore the yard while ya here, or do your school work. Just don't do nofin stupid."

"Thank you Mr. Singer." She whispered, her hair covering her face from view. He sighed.

"Lets go, I'm sure ya hungry and you're daddy wont be here yet."


	2. Explain the Situation

Chapter 1:

October 31, 2005

Dean twirled the ring on his right finger. It had been a tense week, and now that Sammy was there, it was hard to ignore the rift that was between them. He had hoped that Sammy would be glad to see him, but it seemed to be the exact opposite. Sammy only seemed interested in finding their father, and finish the case, then he would be leaving. Hari had left two months earlier to go to school. He tried his best to focus, eyebrows scrunching as he leaned forward to listen to Amy.

"It's Kind of this local legend." Amy said, wavering slightly. Dean's attention was caught, he set both hands down on the tabletop in front of him. Hari told him that body language was everything. So he leaned forward looking right at her, trying to portray his interest. Amy met his eyes and leaned against the wall next to her.

"This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up… Well, they disappear forever." she said hesitantly. Dean shared a look with Sam. Ghost, he thought, knowing Sam was thinking the same thing. Just then his phone started to chime. Dean jumped slightly, enough for Sam to notice and look at him questionably. Sam knew that though Dean was proficient with phones, he never felt the need to change his ringtone, yet, this call had its own ringtone.

"Sorry, I gotta get this." Dean excused himself, hurrying away from the table as he headed for the door. "Hey," He answered, not introducing himself, no asking who it was. He pushed open the door and went outside without sparing Sam a glance. Though for a second he saw Dean's smile turn to a frown.

Sam sat there speaking with Amy and her friend for a few more seconds before excusing himself and following his brother out the door. Dean was leaning against the Impala, hand running through his hair. Sam got closer, trying to listen in.

"What's up though? I can help until dad's no longer awol." he sighed, slumping forward, as he listened to whoever was speaking.

"Well, try me, explain the situation." He spoke. Then he turned around and caught Sam's eye. Sam looked at him questionably as he could make out the voice of a girl on the other end. Dean held up his hand. "This is important, I'll be back," he mouthed and walked away.

She flicked off her shoes, spelling them up the stairs. The fireplace was warm, soothing. She settled herself down in an armchair near the fire, ignoring the smoldering glares and biting remarks sent her way. Ron sat down near her, as Hermione went straight up the stairs to the girl's dorms.

"How'd you do it?" Ron asked looking at Hari, though she refused to look away from the fire. "Never mind, doesn't matter. You could have let your best friend know though." Ron Seethed. The Buzzing of the common room went quiet as everyone looked at her, waiting for her response. Hari sighed, and leaned forward against her knees.

"Let you know what?" Hari sighed, tired and frustrated.

"You know bloody well what." he shouted. Hari spun in her seat to look at him. His face was bright red, nearly matching his hair.

"I didn't ask for this to happen Ron. Okay?" she growled. Her hand went to her hair, running her fingers through it and shaking the curly black locks loose. She turned back to the fire. "You're being stupid." she muttered, her frustration getting the better of her.

"Yeah, that's me, Ron Weasley, Haradriel Potter's stupid friend." Ron hissed, pushing away from the chair and walking away. Anger rose in Hari's chest and she pushed herself up as well and marched after Ron. She grabbed his shoulder as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't put my name in that cup. I don't WANT eternal glory. I just wanna be… Look, I don't know what happened tonight, and I don't know why, it just did, okay?" she explained, poorly but blunt. Ron rounded on her, eyes blazing with fury and some other emotion Hari couldn't name.

"Piss off." He hissed, slapping her hand away and marching up the stairs. She stared at him, shocked. She turned, looking at the audience that had gathered in the common room. They stared at her, most glaring, a few whispering behind their hands. She turned and ran up the stairs to her dorm.

Hermione's bed curtains were drawn shut, as well as a few other girls. Hari, shook her head and went to her trunk. She ran her fingers over the inscription of HRP that had been scratched out and roughly recarved into H.W. She pulled it open and grabbed her invisibility cloak and a small shoulder purse that Dee had insisted on giving her. Hurrying back out of the dorm and down the stairs, Hari slung the cloak over her shoulder. A few people called after her, telling her that it was curfew. She ran down the moving stairs and abandoned halls before slipping out the door. The second her feet hit the cold flagstones her eyes watered and tears fell. Her bare feet scraped through thick grass and fallen twigs as she scrambled towards the whomping willow. With the cloak tightly wrapped around her she moved to the tree with ease, pressing her wand to the knot to let her enter. The passage to the shrieking shack was half frozen with the first frost. Hari dug through her purse as she moved, pulling out a cell and a small address book. In the back of the address book was a list of cell numbers which she started punching into her phone, one by one. Each one was disconnected. Tears blurred her vision as the last number was also disconnected, sobs racking through her chest. She finally punched in a number she was familiar with, not even needing to look for it. She prayed silently, begging for an answer. It rang three times before she heard the voice.

"Hey" It was gruff, but with a smile behind it.

"Dee! I-I cantgetaholofdadandIhavetatalkwifhimwhyidntdadanswerinIdidntdoitbutnoonebelie-" She spoke hurriedly, rushing through the words and sobs.

"Whoa, Whoa. Slow down, I can't understand you." Dee interrupted. Hari stopped talking for a moment, listening as a door shut on the other end. "Okay take a deep breath." He ordered. She tried but it came out as a hiccup, which turned to quick breaths. "Okay, not working. She heard him mutter under the pounding of her ears. "close your eyes, breath with me. In-" her eyes slipped shut, and she focused on the sound of his breathing. She mimicked, ignoring the hitch in it. "And out." He blew into the speaker. She copied him. "Good girl, one more time. In….. and out..." She copied him again, feeling herself calm slightly. She rubbed the back of her hand against her eyes, knocking her glasses askew in the process. He was able to calm her like no one else, and he always knew how

"Better?" he asked. She nodded forgetting he couldn't see her before muttering a yes to him. "Okay kiddo, slowly now, what's going on?"

"I can't get ahold of dad. I called all his numbers, they're disconnected." Hari breathed.

"Yeah, I didn't want to worry you. Dad's gone missing, hunting trip a while ago. I'm working on tracking him down, so don't you worry. What's up though? I can help until dad's no longer awol." Dee sighed.

"You can't help though. I need dad for this, he's my guardian father and the only word these morons will take."

"Well, try me, explain the situation." He tried to reason. Hari gave a large sigh, and ran her hand through her hair. Pulling her knees up she rested her forehead on top of them.

"There's this big tournament this year, two other schools have come here to compete. It's dangerous, really dangerous. They canceled it years ago because there was such a high death rate. To make it safer the rule is only students 17 and older can participate, because they're considered of age here. To protect the students and keep minors out Dumbledore put up an age line- it's this spell to keep out people who aren't a certain age, the twins tried to get past with a potion but it backfired. The names were drawn tonight, Diggory for Hogwarts, Delacour for Beauxbatons, and Krum for Durmstrang. That was supposed to be it, but then my name got called."

"Wait, how's that possible, didn't Gandalf make it impossible?" Dean asked

"I don't know. It shouldn't be possible, but it creates a magical contract, another reason the champions had to be 17. I'm a minor but I have to participate unless my parents null the contract. Almost everyone still believes I'm a Potter, but with a quick parentancy test it will confirm his right over me and he can pull me out. But if he's going to he had to do it before the first task, which is less than a month away. Apparently if he doesn't it seals the contract and I have to participate." She explained, and Dee swore on the other end. Hari sniffled and rubbed her eye. "Everyone hates me, it's like second year all over again. No one believes that I didn't put my name in, not even my professors. My housemates call me a cheat. Hermione won't speak to me. Ron is furious, he hates me. For some reason he thinks I want this."

"Hey now, we both know that's not true." Dee tried to sooth. "We both know you're a magnet for trouble, that's why you always play bait."

"Arse." Hari chuckled.

"Brat." He responded quickly getting another laugh out of her. They fell into a silence for a few moments.

"Kiddo, what time is it there?" he asked

"Um…" she pulled the phone from her ear to check the time. "11:17" Dee sighed on the other end.

"Kiddo, you should be in bed. I'll stay on the phone with you until you can't talk anymore." Dee told her and she stood up, brushed herself off and started walking back to the passage.

Dee told her about the case he was on, that he had gotten Sammy from school to help look for their old man. She had heard many stories about Sammy, from Dee and their dad. He asked her about school, everything except this death sentence she found herself with.

"I'm almost by the castle, I have to go."

"Alright, take care of yourself, call soon."

"Bye Dee."

"Bye Har." She hung up the phone and tucked it away in her pocket before slipping into the castle and sneaking back to the tower. Hari climbed the steps to the girl's dorm and opened the door quietly. All the girls in her year were asleep already, or at least had their curtains drawn shut. Hari checked the warding she carved into the door to keep out threats, and then the salt she kept lining her bed


	3. The Real Hogwarts Champion

Chapter 2

A/N: Two matters of business.

First: So I got a question of when the first chapter (Prologue) took place. I've changed around the Hogwarts term schedule to reflect more of a college term period. Each year starts on September 1st with the ride on the Hogwarts Express taking place August 29th. Each term ends early to mid may, which leaves Hari more of a break. There is also the winter break which is between mid-December to mid-January. The first chapter takes place in May, just after the end of term of Hari's second year.

Second: WOW. I wrote this as some idea I had going around, I was not expecting the response I got from you all. Thank you. I hope I can keep up to your expectations. I have a lot planned for this story already but if you have questions or ideas or anything, please let me know.

* * *

 **November 13, 2005**

Hari froze when she saw them. They were bright against the black robes with beautiful font reading "SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY- THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!" Then to her horror it spun morphing into a sickly green reading "POTTER STINKS". Everyone around him bore one on their chest, all except for Hermione. Even Ron had one pinned.

"Like'em Potter" Malfoy grinned. Heat rose up her neck as her cheeks and ears turned bright red. The pug-faced slytherin who was always clinging to Malfoy's shadow was laughing loudly as if it were the funniest joke in the world.

"Very funny, real witty." Hermione snapped and grabbed Hari's arm to pull her away.

"Want one, Granger?" He asked holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood slimming it up."

Hermione looked decently horrified at the prospect of even nearing him, but tears still started swelling in her eyes. At the same moment, everything Hari felt, every bit of anger, anguish, and frustration burst through her chest and she surged forward. Her fist landed solidly against Malfoy's face. She felt the crack through her arm, and fiery eyes swung her other fist. Malfoy was trying to stumble back to get away from her as Hermione was trying to pull Hari back. Goyle tried to grab one arm, only to get elbowed in the face by Hari. Her hair was falling around her face in wild frizzy curls.

"What is going on here." the soft deadly voice cut through the shouting and for a moment Hari faltered, letting herself fall back. Snape towered over them, glaring down at Hari. She glared at him and let a single tear fall before rushing past him and up the stairs that lead away from the dungeon.

She found herself in the hospital wing, sitting on one of the cots, cradling her bruised hand. It was almost two minutes later that the door opened and Goyle and Malfoy stumbled in. they shot a glare at Hari as Madame Pomfrey ushered them to sit down. She did hear Malfoy utter under his breath "Savage" and "Muggle" gaining a sharp look from the mediwitch. The door opened again, while Hari was rubbing healing paste on her bruised knuckles. Colin Creevey bounced excitedly towards her.

"Mr. Bagman told me to get you, all the champions are getting their photos taken and the Daily Prophet is here…"

"Colin- Colin" Hari cut him off from his excited chatter "I really don't want to go."

"I-I" he hesitated, his one foot nudging the floor as he stared down, "Mr. Bagman said-"

"Alright," She sighed and turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Is it alright…"

"Yes, go, go, just go." the mediwitch, the witch sighed and shooed her and Colin away.

Colin lead her through the school to a classroom door.

The entire way colin was white noise to her, chattering endlessly in excitement. For some reason the boy was excited for her, why, she couldn't immagine. Hari kept her hands in her pockets, playing idly with her mobile. She didn't want to do anything but call and talk to her brother. After a few minutes though, Colin had lead her

"Good luck" was all he wished her as she faced the door. Hari braved a thin lipped smile for him, that came off more as a grimace as she raised a hand and knocked on the door. After a second she opened the door and slipped in. It was a small classroom, one that hadn't been used. All the desked were pushed aside, some stacked on top of each other. Three desks were left in the middle of the room with velvet covering them. Behind them were 5 more chairs. Mr. Bagman sat in one as did the mysterious witch he was speaking with. Krum stood in the corner, arms crossed, frowning deeply. Cedric and Fleur were chatting casually. By the way Fleur kept flipping her hair and laughing, she was flirting with the Hufflepuff. There was another man, holding a large old fashioned, smoking camera was watching fleur with beady eyes that made Hari uncomfortable. Hari swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to slip over to the large seeker from Bulgaria, only to be spotted by Mr. Bagman.

"Ah! Finally, our fourth champion has arrived." Bagman exclaimed. Causing Hari to freeze on the spot, eyes going wide. "Nothing to worry about, in you come. We're just having the wand weighing ceremony.

Uncomfortably Hari shuffled into the room, glancing at the unknown witch, and the wizard with the camera. "Wand weighing?" She asked

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they are your most important tools in the tasks ahead. The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," Mr. Bagman gestured to the witch. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo" Miss Skeeter injected, eyeing Hari. Hari stared back at the woman with only one thought ' _oh HELL no'_. Miss Skeeter's crimson painted fingernails tapped against her crocodile skin handbag as she stared at Hari. "I wonder if I could have a little word with Hari before we start?" her eyes were still fixed, predatorial on Hari. "the youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly" Mr. Bagman agreed quickly before stalling, "That is- if Hari has no objections?"

"Well-"

"Lovely" Miss Skeeter already had her clawed hand around Hari's arm in an iron grip. Hari had to fight her instinct to fight back, and allowed herself be lead away from witnesses, into a nearby open door. "Wouldn't want to be in there with all that noise. Let's see, yes, nice and cozy."

It was a broom cupboard. Hari dug into her pocket and gripped her knife. She was determined that she _would not_ die in a broom cupboard.

After a minute for the woman to get settled, she turned to hari with a wide grin.

"You don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill do you? It leaves me free to talk to you normally…"

"A what?" Hari asked. Miss Skeeter's grin widened. After a quick test, Hari watched the quill correct and add unnecessary details.

"So, Hari… what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

Before Hari opened her mouth she glanced at the quill that was already scratching along the parchment. " _An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise beautiful face of Hari Potter, whose eyes-"_

"Ignore the quill, Hari." Hari swallowed before turning to the witch.

"I-I didn't. I don't know who entered me." Hari paused and glanced at the quill. "I don't think I much care for your quill.

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" she asked "Excited? Nervous?"

"I'm hoping I won't be apart of the tasks ahead."

"But if you are?"

"I'll be ready."

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they? Have you thought about that at all?"

"I don't care if I win or not, if I must participate, my goal is survival."

"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" Miss. Skeeter leaned forward, watching Hari closely. "How would you say that's affected you?" When hari stalled on the question she immediately picked up. "Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? Do you think that perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because-"

"I didn't enter though" Hari punctuated firmly.

"Can you remember your parents at all?" She cut Hari off.

"Well, no-" Hari ventured.

"How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?"

Hari glanced at the quill " _Tears fill those startling green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents she can hardly remember. Her thoughts turn towards those who had taken her in."_ Fury rose, as her heart raced and vision turned red. Hari's fists clenched tightly enough to turn her knuckles white.

"Listen, I don't want to participate, and I'm certain my _parents_ would be furious to know I was participating in a dangerous wizarding tournament, but not at me. They'd be furious that adults don't know how to protect children, and allow them to be forced into a deadly competition they don't want anything to do with." Hari's eyes burned with anger at the witch before her.

Hari paced circles around the tree, mobile pressed to her ear.

"Come'on Dee." She mumbled as the line continued to ring.

" _This is Dean's other_ other _cell, you know what to do."_

"Bollocks" Hari hissed as the phone beeped to message. "Dee, it's me, where are you? I've tried almost all your phones, dad's still not answering. I jus-" she fell quiet as she slumped down against the tree. "Call me back okay? I don't care when it is, just- do go missing on me too, please" Hari snapped her flip shut and tilted her head back against the tree. _Dad is missing, now Dean is missing, perhaps_ hari thought _perhaps it's meant to be this way?_ She rubbed the ball of her hand against her eyes tiredly, before standing and walking back to the tower. Someone would notice she was missing, she was sure of it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Lost Creek, Colorado**

"Alright, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's going to get you out of here." Dean said quietly, but Haley's head snapped towards him.

"What are you going to do?" she asked tentatively.

Dean gave her a wink and started to walk away. He opened his mouth with a deep breath.

"CHOW TIME YOU FREAKY BASTARD!" He shouted loudly. The sound of his voice echoed off the stone. "Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_."

* * *

 **Sioux Falls, 2004**

Hari had been asleep on the dusty cot when she woke suddenly. The reason was mysterious to her at first until she heard it, loud raised voices.

"Don't you come marchin in here like ya own the place John." the voice of Bobby, Mr. Singer had insisted Hari call him that, reached her ears.

"Get out of my way." another male voice shouted back. Hari took a surprised gasp of air, as she sat up. Bobby was yelling at someone in the house. She slipped out of bed in her night clothes, which consisted of one of her cousin's old, overly large, t-shirts and a pair of elastic cotton shorts that her aunt had begrudgingly bought her. She tiptoed across the wood floor to the door and opened it as gently as possible. For a moment it creaked, the sound to her ears echoed loudly. With bated breath she listened for the sounds of someone coming to yell at her for being up, but heard no such thing as the voiced continued on indistinctly. Carefully and quietly she made her way to the top of the steps and with practiced skill, sat down and slowly slid down to the next step as to not make noise. She continued on until she reached the end of the wall and beginning of the open railing the lights were on and the brightness of them hurt her sleep laiden eyes as she peeked around the wall and through the railings. Bobby was standing in the middle of the hallway, still wearing the outfit from earlier, sans the ratty baseball cap, holding a baseball bat at his side.

"Listen I don't care how long it took ta get here, this can wait till mornin'." Bobby spoke firmly. Hari dared to peek further to see who bobby was talking to. It was a man, probably around the same age as bobby with short cut, dark brown, nearly black hair. He wore an old canvas jacket with a plane green shirt and light wash jeans. He was angry, Hari could read it on his face. But behind the man stood another, younger, mid twenties with shaggy dirty blonde hair, and a leather jacket, who just looked tired.

"We need to be back on the road in the morning." the angry man, the older of the strangers told bobby.

"I don't care, she's just a kid, any case ya got can wait or get taken care of by someone else." Bobby said. ' _He was protecting, me'_ Hari thought with wonder, ' _strange'_.

"But she's _my_ kid, bobby, not yours."

"She ain't my kid but she's my responsibility." Bobby shouted suddenly. "She's little, and tired, and frankly, probably scared as hell ta be here in the first place. Her world just got turned upside down, and what she needs is stability-"

"Don't tell me what she needs" the angry man cut Bobby off. Hari flinched, backing up on the step. The sudden movement caught the younger man's eye who cleared his throat. In less than a second the hallway went quiet as all eyes turned to the young girl cowering on the stairs. Her hair was still wild from sleep and covered most of her face leaving her bright green eyes to peek out from the shadows. Bobby gave a tired sigh.

"Did we wake you up kiddo?" He asked, his voice going gentle.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" Hari started to apologize but stopped as Bobby raised a hand to halt her.

"Ain't your fault, reckin we were gettin loud. Why dontcha come down."

Timidly hari nodded and stood taking the last few steps quickly and just as quietly to Bobby's side. By some instinct, Hari stood half behind Bobby, keeping her eyes trained on the floor. Bobby sighed again, and gently placed a hand on Hari's shoulder, ignoring how she momentarily jumped at the action.

"Hari, I'd like you to meet John Winchester, your daddy, and your big brother, Dean."


	4. The Word is Out

Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: I was asked if I will continue to bounce back and forth. I am only planning on doing this for a few more chapters, this one and the next for sure, possibly the one after that. If you really like the 'past' then I can start doing whole chapters with those.

I also want to apologize for the long wait. I've been taking a summer college course as well as working overtime at work, this has been my escape and all you lovely people have been my motivation.

 **Also, I'll be putting up a poll awhile for some opinions on who you think should take Hari to the yule ball. Ron is not an option. Cedric Diggory, Fred, Viktor Krum, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan.** When I get to the point when I'm writing the ball, the poll will close so please vote.

Things will be getting a bit more complex for Hari as the Triwizard Tournament picks up.

I did get the question of why Hari doesn't use her true name, the reason is that her name is still Haradriel Potter, and the slip that was removed was from was in her own hand from one of her assignments. It will be a little later when Hari officially changes her name over to Haradriel Potter Winchester. John just never saw the need and Hari never questioned it.

* * *

 **November 15, 2005**

Dinner in the great hall was anything but quiet. The noise level was at a dull roar as students all over were chatting with one another. It was louder still, since the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students had joined. Hari sat alone at the end of Gryffindor table, despite the number of people around. There was space at her side for two more to join her, and room for two across from her. Hermione had been splitting her time between Hari and Ron, like they had split custody of a child, and that night Hermione was sitting with Ron. Hari was alright with it though, with the article that came out, she just wanted to be left alone. She had been slowly stirring the same bowl of soup for the past five minutes, partially full but partially tired, drowning out all the noise of the people around her. She could hear Malfoy behind her, calling her name, trying to get her attention, goad her.

She had her journal in front of her, just next to her soup, muggle pen in one hand. Her brother had given it to her after their first hunt together, told her that, like dad, she could write chronicles of her experiences, questions and theories, anything regarding the supernatural. Then better yet, if she continued over school with it, she could talk to him about what she was writing and bounce ideas off him. Dean hadn't been much of a writer, but when she saw the worn leather journal their dad had, he knew that she would benefit from such a thing. It wasn't fancy, just plain black leather with three rings to hold the paper, and a long strap of leather to tie it shut. Hari tapped her pen to her chin before putting it to paper

" _Natural's ghosts vs non-magical ghosts  
There is a clear difference between these types of ghosts, the question is what makes them so different. A ghost should be a ghost. Any spirit staying on this side of the plane has a fate to go 'dark side', to go violent. They can cause destruction to homes, property, they can inflict injury and even death upon a victim. Yet, it seems that this fate only rests with non-magical ghosts. At the school in which I attend for naturals there are numerous ghosts, several are house mascots of sorts, one teaches history, another haunts a girls lavatory, and one we call Peeves, who is a poltergeist. While nearly all the ghosts keep their sanity (what little they seemed to have had before death) Peeves seems to be proof that some do go bad. What is it that causes a spirit to remain tethered to earth? Furthermore, what is it that causes a spirit to lose who they once were. Peeves aside the only difference I can think of is that the ones at school were once natural born wizards or witches. Can the property of a magical core keep a spirit sane whereas a muggle would lose who they once were?"_ Hari wrote out. She took a sip of her soup, before absently grabbing a roll and biting into it.

Then a new sound entered the great hall. Hari jolted out of her stupor , dropping her pen and scrambled for her pocket as her phone as the sound of an electric guitar playing forced the hall to silence. Hari was equally surprised, as she nearly tripped over the bench, that her phone was actually working in Hogwarts. She flipped her phone open as she rushed towards the door.

"Dean!" she answered, both relieved that he was calling her, and angry that he'd gone missing.

"Hey kiddo," he answered much too lively for Hari's liking.

"Where the _HELL_ were you?" she shouted as she slipped out of the great hall and went to lean against one of the stone walls. "I called you, TWO days ago!"

"I know- I know, sorry. We were following a lead, but it was just a case dad wanted us to do. Wendigo, nasty SOB. Unfortunately, we were out of cell range. We got back in very late last night and just slept." He sighed into the phone.

"Wendigo? Really? Didja torch it?" Hari's interest piqued.

"Course I torched it, lit the sucker up with a flare gun."

"Wicked." there was a moment of silence between the two.

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, I'll start letting you know if I'm planning on going radio silent."

"M'kay" Hari hummed as she toed the ground.

"Now your message sounded like you had something important you wanted to talk to me about, what's up?"

Hari took a deep breath.

"I was just really frustrated." she sighed. It wasn't a lie, it had been a long day and she had wanted her brother to tell her it was going to be alright.

"Okaay… What else?" Dean asked, skeptical as usual.

"And I got into a fight." Hari went bright red, thankful Dean couldn't see her.

" _Hari-_ " Dean sighed, disappointed and exasperated.

"I know- I know I messed up. Didn't use magic though, so I guess that's an improvement."

"Who'd ya punch?"

"I may or may not've broken the peacock's nose."

"Good job!" Dean praised before clearing his throat. "I mean, why'd you do that?"

"He made these badges. 'Support Cedric Diggory the _real_ Hogwarts champion' which turned to 'Potter Stinks'. He tried to give one to 'Mione and called her a mudblood in the process. I don't know what happened, I just got so angry. People have been looking at me sideways ever since my name got pulled, and dad's still MIA. I just. I don't necicarilly regret socking him, that bit felt good but… Anyways after that I got pulled to meet with the other champions for, photos of all things. Some tosser of a reporter snagged me in her claws and dragged me off for an interview before I could even say no. You wouldn't believe the rubbish she wrote. Here I'll quote her, ' _Hari Potter, age 12'_ I mean seriously I'm fourteen, I don't know where her math lead her to 12, I'm not that small"

"Har, you're a twig."

"Shut up. It gets better. ' _Suspect entrant in the Triwizard Tournament, tears fill those startling green eyes as our conversation turns to the parents she can hardly remember. 'I suppose I get my strength from my parents. I know they'd be very proud of me if they could see me now…. Yes, sometimes at night I still cry about them, I'm not ashamed to admit it… I know nothing will hurt me during the tournament, because they're watching over me'"_ I mean can you believe this trash? I'll have to mail it to you because this is seriously something else. I've been the talk of school for days, people keep expecting me to burst into tears at any moment, not mentioning the fact that I _have_ family, or that I don't even really remember Lily and James."

"Shit, Har, I'm sorry. How long do we have?"

"A week from tuesday."

Dean swore loudly on the other end.

When Hari slipped back into the Hall her face turning pink as most people turned to look at her. The only blessing was that it was no longer silent, though, not as loud as it had been. Hari moved quickly back to her seat, pointedly ignoring the questioning glances of the professors and Hermione. Once seated it was obvious that she was being talked about, once again as others kept glancing, or gesturing towards her as they spoke.

It was only when an a hand snatched her journal from next to her that her attention was refocused. She jumped to her feet and spun. Malfoy stood there, holding her journal away from her, almost as if he were presenting it to the whole school as he flipped to a random page.

"What is this rubbish?" He asked. "' _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis'_ " He stopped suddenly, the room long gone quiet. He looked to her, a smirk appeared on his lips. "Is this what I think it is Potter? Are you a dealing witch? Is that how you got into Hogwarts? How you got your name pulled from the goblet?" Malfoy asked as if it were the biggest conspiracy. Hari rolled her eyes. The only thing more taboo than a muggleborn was a dealing witch, or any other non natural magic users. Though most of their spells were Latin, few could actually understand or speak it.

"That was the beginning of an exorcism you git." Hari almost laughed "'We exorcise you, every impure spirit, every satanic power, every incursion of the infernal adversary, every legion, every congregation and diabolical sect…' Family business, my brother's an idiot when it comes to memorization, one of us had to write it down."

"Family business?" Malfoy's voice cracked ever so slightly as he paled. "Your family's dead Potter."

"Aww, are you scared of hunters Malfoy?" Hari teased as she plucked her journal from Malfoy's hands. "Don't worry you _are_ a natural, I'm sure my big brother won't touch you. That is, unless he has a reason to." Hari gently patted Malfoy's shoulder and walked away with a skip in her step. _That ought to give'em something else to talk about._

* * *

 **Colorado, November 15, 2005**

They were staying in a rather nice motel, and for once Sam appreciated that. Dean had sent him out on a food run, with a calorie stuffed meal and, of course, pie. Since they had no case, Sam was more than willing to take any distraction possible. However the reason he like their room was only when he got back from the food run, carefully carrying the bags of food and the case of beer, he entered their room unseen by his brother. The room had a kitchenette, that was blocked off from where the beds were. Before Sam even had the chance to let Dean know he was back he heard his brother's voice.

"How long do we have?" his brother's voice cut through the room, sounding more tired than he did after the Wendigo. Setting the food on the table he carefully slipped towards the edge of the wall separating him from his brother. He peeked around the edge so that he was able to see Dean sitting on the bed head in one hand, phone pressed to his ear. Then suddenly Dean swore loudly and stood, pacing next to the bed.

"I- I don't know if I can find dad before then. I don't have any leads, I've left dozens of voicemails myself, all unanswered. Damn it." He sighed. "Is there any other way?" He paused listening. Sam was confused, and worried. Dean wasn't one for keeping secrets, or trying to hide things, his habits were proof of that, yet a phone call was worth the secrecy. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose.

' _Is he talking to Dad?'_ Sam thought, slightly offended that their father would talk to Dean but not him.

"Damn it. Shit. When I see him, I'm going to punch him… Yes I am… well maybe not but I'm thinking about it now."

' _Not Dad then'_ Sam thought with curiosity.

"Do you have any idea?... Damn. Well, be prepared for anything. If you need any of the supplies here, I'll mail them to you."

Dean turned and Sam jumped out of sight. He took a breath before standing and peeking around the corner. Dean was already staring at him his eyes flashing from surprised to tired.

"Yeah, go eat… Take care.. I'll talk to you later… yeah… yeah… I've never thought of that, it's worth looking into… if you can get a volunteer maybe… no don't just surprise them… 'cause that's a stupid ass idea… yeah… okay… bye Har… yeah, you too." Dean flipped the phone shut, slipping it into his pocket.

"Where's my food?" Dean asked, fully avoiding what Sam had just witnessed.

"Table…." Sam trailed off as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Dean who were you talking to?" Sam asked. Dean's steps faltered for a moment as he walked towards Sam and the food.

"It's not important, Sammy."

"It sounded important." Sam argued. Dean didn't even rise to argue, simply moving to the table to take out his burger. "You can't keep keeping thing from me, Dean."

"Well this has nothing to do with you so don't get so worked up. Its personal."

* * *

 **Sioux Falls, May 2004**

"Hari, I'd like you to meet John Winchester, your daddy, and your big brother, Dean." Bobby pointed to the angry man and the younger man. Hari gnawed on her bottom lip and glanced up at the two men Bobby was claiming was her family with her bright green eyes. However, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. "John, Dean, this is Haradriel."

The angry man, her father, he looked like he could be an Uncle Vernon, quick temper. Dean, her apparent brother, was just as weary looking at her, sending a look to his father that she easily translated as 'what the f-'. Her father glanced at Dean before turning his eye to her, looking her up and down. The visual inspection made her uncomfortable, and she quickly averted her eyes to look to Bobby.

Though she had just met the man, he seemed honest enough and she trusted him. When they went to a nearby diner for dinner he wouldn't allow her to buy the cheapest thing, and instead ordered her a meal that she would have gotten at Hogwarts. After exploring the house, she realized she gave her one of the better rooms, besides his own. His dog Rumfeld, kept her close company while she explored the salvage yard (junkyard). In Hari's experience animals were always the best judges of character.

"Dean" John finally spoke up. "Why don't you go with Haradriel into the study?" John looked to his son. It had been phrased as a question, though Dean knew it was more of an order. Dean nodded and stepped towards Bobby and Haradriel. Hari was now watching him carefully as he approached.

"Hey there, lets let these old geezers talk to each other." Dean smiled. With a glance at Bobby, who nodded, Hari followed Dean into the other room. John and Bobby moved into the kitchen where they each took a bottle of beer and sat just within eyesight of the youngsters.

"So…" Dean ventured as he sat down on the couch. Rumsfeld who had been sleeping there lifted his head as dean sat, but went right back to sleep. Hari smiled gently at Rumsfeld and sat down on the floor in front of the couch next to Dean. Her back was to him, but he was able to see the side of her face. "Haradriel, that's a really unique name."

Hari gave a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess it is. My friends call me Hari though."

"So you got friends? Back home?"

"Well sort of…" Hari began, picking at her shirt. "I've got some friends at school, Ron and Hermione, but that's it really. We go to boarding school together, and we're all in the same house together." Hari sighed. She had missed Hogwarts when she left but this time, it felt different.

"Is Ron your boyfriend?" Hari jumped spinning to look at Dean, horror etched on her face. .

"EWWW, no, gross." Hari cried out.

"Okay, no boyfriend then?"

"No, boys are gross." Hari pulled a face, oblivious to the smile on Dean's. "Ron's wicked good at chess, though, and he's teaching me to play. 'Mione's really smart, she's like a walking dictionary." Hari told him, still picking at her shirt but was now grinning.

"What's your favorite class at school?" Dean asked. He knew Sam liked _all_ the classes at school, but was especially fond of Math and Social Studies. With Haradriel's round glasses that she kept pushing back up her nose, she had a very studious look about her, one that Dean never really had. Hari settled back down, and Dean watched her bite her lip as she thought.

"Umm…. I like RMC, uh, Royal Marine Cadets, and care of animals." Inwardly Dean sighed, not another nerd for a sibling. Hari turned her head to look at him.

"What about you? What classes do you enjoy?" She asked. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"I haven't been in school for years now. I wasn't a fan. I did like gym though." Hari nodded thoughtfully.

A crash sounded in the kitchen as John stood suddenly, slamming his hands on the table and knocking his glass over. The following crash was more surprising. All the books on the coffee table has flung themselves across the office unaided. Dean jumped to his feet, looking wide eyed at the terrified girl at his feet. The two older men had also frozen and stared at the child. Hari had fallen back holding herself up by her hands as she stared up terrified at the startled men who glanced between her and the books across the room. Bobby raised his hands, and took a step forward as if trying to calm a startled animal. Hari scrambled back and stumbled to her feet as she scurried up the stairs.

The three men looked between each other before bobby sighed.

"What the hell?"


	5. Giant-Ass Lizards

Chapter 4

* * *

A/N:

So the big question has been does Sam know. The answer is, for those who haven't figured out, he has no idea. Sam started Stanford at the beginning of Hari's first year, so by the end of her second year he was moving onto being a Junior (a "rising junior", as my first Uni would call it). Why would Dean not tell him? Well, Sam's wondering that too, and you'll just have to wait ;D .

Some of the characters are a bit OOC, which is will be more noticeable as this goes on. Some ideas may change, if you guys really want to see a certain character a bit more OOC, or even a bit more let me know, I have this story planned all the way up to (technically) season 13 of supernatural.

If you want to see more "non-episode" chapters, where it's the siblings doing weird stuff (sibling stuff), feel free to drop some ideas in either the reviews or in my PM, because I just might dedicate a chapter, or a section just to you. I TAKE REQUESTS!

 **Don't forget to participate in the poll on my profile for who will be taking Hari to the Ball!**

 **Your choices are  
1) Fred Weasley (5 votes so far)  
2) Cedric Diggory (1 vote so far)  
3) Viktor Krum (2 votes so far)  
4) Dean Thomas (1 vote so far)  
5) Seamus Finnigan (1 vote so far)  
Poll will close once the next chapter is posted**

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to A-Book-Geek, who, literally, couldn't wait for the last chapter to come out. A-Book-Geek, you rock!

Shout out to Mukro234 for consistent reviewing. You're awesome!

* * *

 **November 22, 2005**

Hari was sure she was going to be sick. In seconds her heart jumped from her chest and lodged in her throat as her stomach plummeted down to her legs.

"Dragons? Are you kidding me? _THAT'S_ the task?!" Hari choked down a squak as her voice rose three octaves. The beasts were huge, at least three times as tall as her, just to their shoulders. Real, god honest dragons. They spewed fire as smoke curled up from their large nostrils. How in the _fuck_ was she supposed to battle a dragon. There were dozens of wizards there, a handful for each of the beasts. Each wizard held a chain connected to leather straps around the dragon, holding it down, trying to control it. The one nearest to her had caught her eye, as it stared at her with large bulging cat-like eyes, while straining against the wizards holding it back. It opened its jaw and let loose a yowling, screeching scream that sent shivers up Hari's spine and made all her hairs stand on end.

"Hagrid, stand back! They've been known to shoot up to twenty feet, but I've seen this horntail do fourty!" One of the tamers shouted at Hagrid.

Hari shuffled back eyes wider. Yet Hagrid seemed unfazed, if not more fascinated.

"Beautiful." He whispered in awe.

' _BEAUTIFUL'_ hari though with horror, ' _how is this beast beautiful, I've got to face that thing.'_

After a long minute the tamers gave in and stunned the beast. When the large dragon fell it quaked the earth, shaking the trees and nearly knocking Hari off her feet.

"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asked the Beauxbatons headmistress. The two of them moved closer until they were pressed up against the fence. Hesitantly Hari followed keeping a few steps behind Hagrid as if he were a giant human shield. It was nearly a natural instinct ever since going on hunts with her brother, he had always insisted that she keep close to him and stay behind him, _just in case_. The Wizard who had warned Hagrid back turned and Hari jumped in surprise. It was Charlie Weasley. He dusted his hands off on his dragon-hide shirt as he walked over to the fence. He had a large smile on his face even though he was panting from exhaustion.

"All right, Hagrid? They should be okay now - we put them out with a Sleeping Draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet - but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all -" the eldest Weasley child trailed off.

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" Hagrid asked his eyes are the monstrous beast that was closest to them. Though the thing was down smoke was still curling from its nostrils as it's large tail twitched on the ground. Looking closely, hari could see it's yellow eye gleaming from under its eyelid.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail" Charlie pointed to the nearest one.

' _So'_ Hari though ' _that's what it is.'_

"There's also a Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, and a Chinese Fireball" Charlie named each of the other breeds that were there while his eyes followed the giant of a Headmistress, Madame Maxime, who was strolling away around the edge of the enclosure. Charlie frowned "I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid. The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming. She's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

Hagrid simple shrugged as he kept his gaze on the dragons with reverence in his eyes. "Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em"

"Really, romantic date, Hagrid" Charlie's voice dripped with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes.

"Four…." Hagrid ventured. "One fer each champion? What've they gotta do? Fight 'em?"

Hari felt faint. She couldn't fight a dragon and win. Her hands started to tremble. _How, how was she going to do this?_

"Just past them, I think-" _I hope_ was left unsaid. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, extinguishing spells at ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why… but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front."

Hari gulped as she found herself nodding, eyes locked on the large spikes protruding every few inches from it's long tail.

A few of the other tamers walked past, carrying a clutch of huge gray eggs that made Norbert's egg pale in comparison. Charlie seemed to notice the look in Hagrid's eyes as a small longing sound escaped Hagrid's throat.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid" Charlie warned. Hagrid frowned in response but didn't argue. Charlie studied the half giant and crossed his arms "How's Hari?"

"Fine."

"Just hope she's fine after she faces this lot," Charlie grimaced. "I didn't dare tell Mum what she's got to do for the first task; she's already having kittens." Charlie imitated his mother's anxious voice with such perfection Hari's ears started turning red in embarrassment "'How could they let her enter that tournament she's much too young! I thought they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit!' she was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about him 'she still cries about her parent? Oh, poor thing, bless her, I never knew!'"

Having had enough, and unable to stand it any longer Hari turned tail and ran, cloak whisping against her ankles. She had just enough of her wits about her to jump out of the way when a dark figure stalked past. With a hand clasped over her mouth, she watched as the Durmstrang Headmaster slipped towards the dragon with a dark look in his eyes. Once the man was far enough away hari dared to pull out her phone and called the most recent number.

The phone rang twice before a chipper voice answered "It's pretty late over there for you to be calling."

"Dee?" Hari's voice croaked as she stared into the dark forest.

"Har, whats wrong?"

"Dragons" Hari said with a flat voice. She couldn't beat around the bush, there were _dragons._

The other line rustled as Dean switched hands.

"Hey kiddo, I'll be right back alright." Hari heard Dean say to someone else. "I'm sorry, WHAT?" Dean's voice raised a few seconds later as his attention focused on her.

"The first task, Dragons. Charlie thinks we'll have to get past them."

"Dragons, like …" Dean questioned sounding skeptical.

"Yeah, dragons like fire breathing, winged, giant ass lizards, with spikes and razor sharp teeth and talons." Hari hissed feeling the headache coming.

"Holy…"

"Dee, I have 2 days. Where's dad? I don't want to do this! Once I start the first task that's it, I _HAVE_ to complete it. I won't have a choice in the matter."

Dean sighed heavily on the other end, and hari could picture him pacing back and forth, hand raking through his hair.

"I don't know what to do Har-"

"I know you're trying, I know. I'm scared Dee, really scared. I don't know how to do this alone." Hari admitted leaning against a tree. With Quirrelmort she had Ron and Hermione at her side. Even while facing the Basilisk Ron was there, though he wasn't much help. When Sirius was loose and she was scared, Dean and Dad were there in the shadows and dad had sent her enough weapons to protect her from any foe. Now though, the entire school was against her (half of which now thought she was a dealing witch). Ron was acting out. Hermione was trying to play switzerland (and failing). The twins were on her side, but they didn't believe her. Dean was focused on finding Dad. and Dad was MIA. _NOW_ she had to find a way to fight a dragon in the next two days.

"Haradriel, listen to me, and listen closely. You are _not_ alone. I might be 'across the pond' or whatever, but I'm with you, every step of the way, just like any other hunt. I ain't much for chick flick moments, you know that, but I'm here for you, always, no matter what."

"Thanks Dee." Hari whispered, smiling ever so slightly into the dark night.

"Hey, how about this. You got a friend you trust?"

"Yeah…. Why?"

"If I can't find dad by the tournament start, call me and I'll be right there while you prepare, and then give the phone to your friend, they can play commentator for me. It'll be like I'm right there in the stands cheering you on."

"Yeah, I'd like that."Hari laughed lightly and nodded. She sighed, "I'll let you go now. It sounded like I interrupted something."

"You can interrupt all you like, you know that. Get some sleep though, alright?"

"Alright, bye Dee."

"Bye Har."

Hari hung up the phone and started to walk back to the castle. Although talking with Dean made her feel better, she still had no idea how to fight a dragon. She had limited control over her magic, and her knowledge of spells wasn't as vast as those she was competing against. She entered the castle quietly, fingers drumming against the phone still in her hands.

"Blabberdash." Hari said to the fat lady as she approached. The portrait was half asleep simply mumbled and swung open letting hari into the tower. The common room was empty, and the fireplace was dimmed to glowing embers. Sighing Hari made up her mind. Her dad would be furious if he knew, but that's what he gets for disappearing.

Flipping her phone open she punched in a number that she hadn't used for a while.

"Hello?" a gruff voice answered after a few rings.

"Hey, it's me, I know it's been a while." Hari sheepishly rubbed her neck. Her cheeks pinkened slightly just hearing the voice on the other end.

"Haradriel? Is that you kid?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"God, it's good ta hear yer voice kiddo. But, you wouldn't call me for nothin', especially after the last time yer daddy found out."

"Yeah, I've a bit of a problem. Dean and I have been trying to do it alone but…" Hari sighed. "I haven't much time now. I've been entered into a magical tournament, you probably heard of it, the Triwizard Tournament." Hari ventured. She moved towards the fireplace and settled herself down on the floor.

"Shit. I thought they banned that?"

"They brought it back. Someone entered me, magical contract forcing me to participate. Dad would be able to get me out."

"'Course he would, he's your guardian, and yer a minor, any contract can be nulled wif his approval."

"Yeahh" Hari drew it out. "He's missing, has been for some time. Dean's been trying to find him with no luck. And the first is in two days."

"Balls." he hissed. Hari nodded dully at the senament.

"Yeah, it gets worse." Hari admitted.

"Worse than that?"

"Yeah, dragons, I have to face one, get past it hopefully."

"Balls, what type of dragon?"

"There's four breeds, Common Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout, a Chinese Fireball, and a Hungarian Horntail."

"With yer family luck you'll get that horntail. What's yer strategy?"

"That's the thing, I haven't got one. Up to now my strategy has been get Dad."

"Al'ight, I'll do some research on my end 'ere. I'll enlist the help of that dogfather of yours, I'll call yer tomorrow with what we got."

"Alright, thanks I-."Hari paused her ears straining.

"Kiddo?" he asked on the other end.

"I hear someone." Hari whispered.

"'You rest, you'll need it. Keep yer nose clean Haradriel."

"Okay, thanks Bobby."

"Yeah, yeah, rest" He mumbled as he hung up. Hari peered at the staircase waiting to see who it was that was eavesdropping on her conversation at, hari glanced at the time on her phone, one o'clock in the morning. Just from the pajamas Hari knew who it was, the legs a few inches too short. It was Ron. He stopped dead at the base of the steps and glanced around

"Who were you talking to?" he asked voice laiden with sleep.

"What's it to you?" Hari snarled. "What are you down here for at this time of night?"

"I heard you talking-" he stopped suddenly "Nothing, I'm going back to bed."

Hari scoffed, pushing herself up from the floor, invisibility cloak draped over her arm.

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Hari bit back the shout, leaving it at a raised whisper. Hari was furious, all the anger building up from the week reaching a peak. From the disaster of a trip to Hogsmeade where she ended up facing the evil witch reporter, all the way to the dragons. She _hated_ him.

" _So_ sorry about that." Ron hissed, face reddening with anger. "Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practicing for your next interview in peace."

Hari felt the rage boil over. She reached out to the table where the Creevey's had been trying to improve the _Hari Potter Stinks_ badges, which now read: _Hari Potter REALLY Stinks_. She grabbed one badge and flung it across the room. With the accuracy she gained while hunting the badge nailed Ron in the middle of his forehead. _Kill shot_ Hari thought with pleasure as the place where it collided slowly started turning red.

"There you go," Hari sneered. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. Who knows, you might even get a scar now, if you're lucky. After all that's what you always wanted, isn't it?"

Hari stode across the room to the stairs. When she was a few feet from Ron she paused and stared him down. It was a challenge, daring him to hit her, to retaliate. But she knew that he was well aware that, though he had 5 older brothers who tormented him, she had one older brother who taught her how to fight monsters, he didn't stand a chance. With a flick of her hair Hari marched up the stairs to her dorm. Hermione was sitting upright, staring at Hari as she came in. Hari ignored her, and Hermione didn't press.

Hari woke rather reluctantly Sunday morning. Hermione was sitting on her bed, combing her hair, as the others milled about ready to leave for breakfast. Moving quickly Hari rushed to Hermione's bed and pulled the curtains around them shut as she sat on her friend's mattress. She waited a few seconds, until the room had cleared and Hermione's surprised expression drifted away. Then she told the other girl about the dragons. Hermione blinked in surprise then pushed Hari into motion, hurring Hari into clothes to go to the library. They settled into a desk in the far corner and in seconds they had piles of books on dragons.

"Talon-clipping by charms. . . treating scale-rot. . . ' This is no good, this is for nutters like Hagrid who want to keep them healthy. . . " Hermione murmured flipping through pages.

"'Dragons are extremely difficult to slay, owing to the ancient magic that imbues their thick hides, which none but the most powerful spells can penetrate. . . ' I think I remember hearing that a blade forged in dragon's fire would kill it…"

"Hari, where are we going to find a sword like that?" Hermione berated. Hari winced and shrugged. "Ugh, this is no use." Hermione pushed aside another book only to grab one on simple spellwork. Hari's phone rang loudly in the quiet library but she rushed to answer it.

"Hey, Bobby, I'm going to put you on speaker, I'm here with Hermione." Hari answered as she pressed the speaker button.

"Hi Mr. Bobby" Hermione awkwardly greeted.

"Jus' Bobby." the older man corrected. "So, I've been researchin' all night, got a fat load of nothin. Most I've found is a sword forged in dragon's blood" Hari glanced up at hermione and stuck out her tongue as an 'I told you so'. "But, I don't even think I know where to find one. I had a friend obsessed with findin' em, but I wouldn't be able ta get it in time."

"Thanks anyways Bobby." Hari sighed heavily.

"Sorry I couldn't help more. If it comes down ta it, I'm sure if you fire a few shots at it you'd at least get it to back off." Bobby suggested. Hermione across from her gave her a stern look.

"It's okay thanks for trying."

"'Course, stay safe kiddo."

"I'll try. Bye." Hari hung up. She let out a long sigh and dropped her head to the table, the empty buzzing in her head all the more evident

"Oh no, he's back again, why can't he read on his stupid ship?" Hermione scowled as the large form of Viktor Krum slouched in. He gave the pair of them a surly look and settled down in the far corner with a pile of books. "Come on, Harry, we'll go back to the common room… his fan club'll be here in a moment, twittering away…"

Hari nodded as she stood than paused. Krum's headmaster was bound to have told him about the dragons but still.

"Give me a minute." Hari patted Hermione's arm and shuffled over to the corner where Krum was. The older boy glanced at her, confused.

"There's a pile of books on Dragons over there." Hari ventured pointing towards the table Hermione was still standing at. "It's not very useful, but maybe you'll see something we didn't."

Krum's eyebrows raised as he stared at her. "Vy vould you tell me dis?"

"Because, I don't care if I win or not, but I want us all to survive. Anyways, as I said those books weren't too useful, but I'm only a fourth year, you might see something I hadn't." Hari smiled then turned and walked away. She looped her arm in Hermione's and they walked away just as a gang of girls tiptoed in.

Unsurprisingly Monday was just as stressful. Hari had hunted down the Hufflepuff champion and cornered him. She told him about the dragons (making sure to leave Hagrid out of it), and that both Fleur and Viktor knew. Cedric thanked her quietly, and apologized for the badges, even though he never wore one. Shortly after Moody took her aside, and gave her a _huge_ hint. Summoning spells. Hari very nearly went to Hermione again for help to perfect the spell, but couldn't bring herself to keep the bookworm from class to practice. Instead she grabbed the twins.

"I need your help." was all she said and they were in. They spent HOURS teaching Hari the summoning spell, and then started doing it at a distance. She was able to summon her firebolt from the quidditch field with ease.

The next day Hari could have sworn was an out of body experience. She was separated from everyone, numb to nearly everything. She had left her box on the bed with the window open, and left the broom cupboard open, now it was just down to the task. She couldn't pay attention in her morning class, not that binns noticed. She spent the morning meditating, calming her heart and breath. It when it came to lunch though, she couldn't bring herself to eat more than a slice of bread. She could practically hear dean telling her to eat a burger, or better yet, pie. McGonagall approached the table in a hurry and laid a hand on Hari's shoulder.

"Potter, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now. . . . You have to get ready for your first task."

* * *

 **Sioux Falls, 2004**

"What the hell?" Dean whispered looking at the now opened books on the floor. Bobby sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I was gonna get 'round ta that-" Bobby trailed.

"She's a psychic?" John shouted glaring at Bobby.

"Not quite…" Bobby scratched his beard. "The kid's a Natural. Naturals have magic, call themselves witches or wizards" John opened his mouth but was silenced by Bobby's hand. "They ain't the kind of witches you've come across. They're born with magic. For the most part, keep ta themselves, they've got their own government, schooling , a whole society hidden from the rest of the world. Some kids are born naturals out of the community, other times, families lose their abilities."

"So, that," Dean gestured lightly to the books, "did she have any…"

"Control? Probably not. From what I understand the kid's was kept in the dark about her powers until last year. She don't got much control over it, even though most kids her age got a better hold over it."

Dean sighed, and glanced up the stairs.

"How do you know all this Bobby?" John asked.

"I'm from one of them old families that lost their abilities, Squibs, them brits call us. I can sense it, been 'round it. That's why they contacted me 'bout getting her ta ya."

That's when John exploded. He started shouting at Bobby, leaving Dean sighing and shaking his head. From what Dean could tell the girl, his sister (as weird a thought as that was), had no idea who she was, what she was, until not long ago. Then, probably as soon as she got settled and comfortable, she was thrown for another loop and found out her family wasn't her family, and then sent to America to live with strangers. Dean walked away from the shouting and slowly made his way up the steps. He stopped outside the door he assumed Bobby would give the child and knocked gently.

"Haradriel, you in there?"

He was answered with silence so slowly he opened the door, only to see a trunk, a bed that's sheets were slept in. Dean had been ready to walk back out when he heard the sound of uneven breath. Dean paused and looked back around the room. He slowly followed the sound and knelt just a few feet from the corner of the room. He took a breath and reach forward, feeling soft fabric touching his fingers. Gripping it tight Dean pulled on the feel. Something under his hands shimmered before it became visible, but there, sitting in front of him, was the tear stained face of the little girl he just met. A weak smile grew on his lips as Hari buried her head in her knees.

"Hey there, this is a neat blanket you've got." Dean tried to start, but then frowned as she curled up tighter, pressing farther away from him. "Them old men are pretty loud huh? Don't worry, all old geezers get like that, they've just got to let it out and it'll all be fine."

It took a bit of time before bright green eyes were peering up at him.

"Hey, there's your eyes." Dean smiled as he reached out to pat her arm. He moved against the wall next to her and sat down heavily. "How about we hang out here until they're finished?" Hari nodded softly as she continued to stare at him.

"He's really angry. I didn't mean to.." She whispered eyes flicking towards the door. "I need to tell him I didn't mean to, it was an accident"

"He knows, he just got startled."

"I'm going to be in trouble now." Hari breathed curling tighter still. Dean figited, and then pushed aside his unease with emotions, wrapping one arm around Hari's thin frame. The girl flinched slightly but didn't move away.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen I'm here." Hari turned towards, eyebrows scrunched. "I'm your big brother, I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always protect you, no matter what." Dean promised.

"I'll protect you too." Hari whispered, determined that as much as was given, she would give back. She couldn't earn her keep, or good graces, with the Dursleys, but she would with him, with her new family.


	6. The First Task

A/N:

Do you know what I say when I feel like swearing? Fudge. In this chapter there's a lot of fudging cursing from the characters because they're fudged.

I haven't said it yet, bit if you haven't figured out, I don't own Supernatural, or Harry Potter. (I know, I'm disappointed too.) However I do own this crossover, so please, don't copy it.

The poll has closed, all the votes are in. Thank you for those who participated. For a while it was close, very close but one name pulled ahead and that's who we're going with

* * *

Hari slipped into the Champion's tent with hesitation. The three elder students were already inside and pacing. The first thing Hari noticed was how everyone was dressed. Krum was in the corner, arms crossed over his long sleeve with his school symbol on it, and robe with his school's colors. Cedric was pacing in the middle of the tent, wearing a yellow and black robe, with his name in yellow plastered across his back. Fleur was seated on a stool, pale and shaky, wearing a light blue and white jumpsuit. Yet there Hari was, wearing jeans, trainers, and gray-blue jumper. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and as she did with all the hunts she had been on, she wore contacts instead of her normal glasses. Hari slouched as she moved farther in, sparing a nervous smile. A part of Hari found it disconcerting that she was the only one not wearing school (or house) colors, but then as dug her fingers into her jumper, she understood why. She wasn't a school champion, she was a hunter, and that was how she would survive.

Hari took a deep breath, the pit in her stomach that was twisting and fluttering, she knew that feeling. It was like going on a hunt, unsure of what you might be facing, it could be a vampire, a chupacabra, or even a demon, depending on the signs. Though, Hari didn't have a knife to sharpen or a gun to clean she could still focus that energy. She sat down cross legged on the floor and took a deep breath. Just then a flap of the tent (one that was not supposed to be a door) slipped open and a familiar redhead. He wore a lopsided grin as he strode over to Hari and plopped himself down, as if he weren't in the champion's tent.

"Hey, I have arrived." He greeted with his usual theatrics.

"Glad you could come, Fred." Hari smiled as she shook her head.

"Of course I would come. Who would pass up the opportunity to commentate for the great big brother Dean?" Fred smiled widely. "Besides that man is filled with pranking ideas, I intend to get his opinion on some possible products for George and I to make."

Hari rolled her eyes and sighed. Naturally they'd go to Dean for prank ideas.

"Just as long as he doesn't use anything on me." Hari agreed as she pulled out her phone. The tension in her stomach eased a bit as she dialed Dean's number. Surprisingly Dean answered on the first ring.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I couldn't find him-" Dean immediately started.

"Dee, don't. We both tried, it's on him, now. Anyways I've got Fred Weasley here, he'll be your commentator today."'

"Fred, Fred…. Which one was Fred? There's too many of them to keep track."

"Fred is one of the twins." Hari replied dully, not unsurprised that her brother would forget (most likely on purpose) the names of the wizarding family that had tried to look out for her. Fred's knee brushed against Hari's as she spoke with dean. She glanced at him and smiled slightly before focusing on talking with her brother.

"Okay, the twins were cool… I guess. Anyways, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Hari admitted.

"Key's to focus, yeah? After that you're just-"

"Battling a dragon?" Hari choked, feeling her heart jump into her throat. 'This is really happening' she thought with horror

"I was going to say just on another hunt… but your version works just as well." Fred gently placed a hand on her back, trying to offer what comfort Dean couldn't. Then there was a bright flash that startled hari into pinwheeling backwards, leaving a black spot in her vision. Like an owl Hari blinked widely, trying to clear her eyes. Then to her horror Hari saw the green robes of the witch reporter.

"Young Love!" Rita exclaimed as she walked towards the two. "How… stirring. If things go unfortunately today, you two might make the front page."

Hari scowled tightening her grip on the phone.

"Har, Har what's going on? Are you alright?" Dean's voice echoed in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dee, that witch reporter I told you about just made her grand entrance." Hari hissed glaring at the reporter.

"You 'ave no business 'ere. Dis tent is for champions and friends." Krum spoke up, walking towards the reporter, causing her to pause. Hari took that moment to stand and brush off her jeans. Krum went up beside Hari and stared down Rita when the camera flashed once more.

"No matter, we got what we wanted." Rita smirked as she and her photographer slipped back out of the tent. Hari shook her head.

"I hate that woman." Hari spoke clearly over the phone. The flap to the tent opened again, this time as Dumbledore and the other judges entered.

"Dee, I'm going to hand you over to Fred, alright?"

"Okay kiddo, do what you have to do, and remember, it's just another hunt, you got this."

"I will… Love you."

"Love you too kiddo. Go kick a dragon's ass." Hari smiled and handed Fred the phone who immediately put it to his ere.

"Hello, I'm Fred your personal commentator for today's events. The judges have just arrived and we will begin shortly."

Dumbledore gathered all the champions together, and Hari stood between her headmaster and Cedric. The tension was palpable.

"Now that you've waited and wondered" Dumbledore began, ignoring the looks of that the champions shot each other. They all stopped wondering days ago. "At last the moment has arrived." Dumbledore glanced around eyes stopping on the lone redhead in the room. "Mr. Weasley, what are you doing here?"

Fred grinned lowering the phone slightly. "I'm commentating, 'fessor. Someone's gotta keep the big brother in the loop." the judges stared at the boy until he sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Fine, I suppose I'll go slum it with the common people." He shot Hari a wink as he walked out of the tent, explaining to Dean where he was walking, in near extreme detail. Mr Bagman smiled widely as he held out a sack made of silk cloth, ashes piled inside nearly spilling over.

"Inside this bag is a small model of the thing that you are about to face." Bagman began holding the sack out. "There are different… er… varieties, you see. You goal is to face what the model is, to collect a golden egg."

Hari glance up to look at the older students. Cedric had gone green in the face, while the other two remained poised and emotionless. They all nodded at each other, sealing their fates.

"Alright then, Fleur, you first." Bagman held the bag out to her. Fleur reached her hand into the ash and pulled out a small model of a Welsh green with a number 2 around its neck. It rolled around in her hand, biting and hissing at the number 2. Hari was impressed with the older girl who simply nodded with resignation. The bag then moved to Krum. Reaching in he pulled out the red Chinese Fireball with a 3 around its neck. It's tail whipping in the air as it puffed a tiny ball of fire. When the bag moved to Cedric, he paused and looked at Hari whose eyes were fixed on the opening of the bag. He dipped his hand in and out came the Swedish short snout with a number 1.

Internally Hari felt like crying. Of all the dragons, she got the one Charlie was worried about the most, just her fucking luck. Hari hesitantly reached into the bag, the ashes hot in her hand as something sharp dug into her hand. Instinctively she pulled her hand out, forcefully she made her finger's curl around the thing as she did. There in her hand sat the horntai, hissing batting it's tail on Hari's hand and blowing streams of fire at her. Almost dully, Hari glanced at the number 4 around the model's neck.

"There you are then! You each pulled out the dragon you will face, the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now I'm going to leave you in a moment because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, alright? Now… Hari, could I have a quick word outside?" Bagman turned his attention to Hari.

Unsure how to respond she simply nodded and allowed Bagman to take her by the elbow and lead her outside the tent and a short distance into the trees. When he turned to look at her it was with an expression Hari had only ever seen Bobby have.

"Are you feeling alright Hari? Anything I can get you?"

"What, I-" Hari jerked her head back, confused and slightly suspicious. "No, nothing."

"Do you have a plan?" Bagman lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Because I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know. I mean…" He softened his voice "you're the underdog in this, Hari…. Anything I can do to help…"

"Can you get me out?" Hari asked so seriously Bagman seemed surprised for a moment.

"No, I can't."

"Then no, I- I have a plan, I know what to do" hari paused trying not to sound rude. "I've figured thing out, but thank you.

"Nobody need know Hari." Bagman winked at her.

"No, I'm sure. My brother taught me quite a few things-"

"Brother? I wasn't aware you had a brother."

"Yeah I-"

A cannon fired in the distance causing the two to jump, startled.

"Good lord, I've got to run." he shouted as he took off running. Hari shook her head and slowly walked back to the tent where Cedric was emerging, greener than before. He started to move past her when Hari's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. The hufflepuff paused, staring at her hand, before letting his eyes move up her arm to her face.

"Good luck." Hari whispered. Cedric nodded and continued out into the roaring crowd.

The following minutes were more nerve wracking than any lead up to a hunt. It was like she was blind and being held prisoner, waiting to face execution amongst a crowd hungry for her blood.

* * *

"Hari's next." Fred spoke slowly over the phone. Dean took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. After their successful hunt he managed to convince Sam to stay just one more day, to make sure everything was kosher. He found himself seated at the local diner, seated in a back booth far from the other occupants. He didn't know the other kids Hari was competing with, but he was sympathetic to all of them. With Fred's colorful commentary it felt like he was right there, watching the up and downs of facing down a dragon.

"Hari just stepped out of the tent… merlin. Hari's hair is tied up." Fred's voice grew shaky.

"No surprise there champ."

"She's real pale, her wand is already out."

Dean sat forward, closing his eyes to picture it in his head. She was there, wearing her school uniform, no, wearing hunting clothes, hair pulled back in her messy bun. She has the look of determination he normally sees her with when out hunting, eyes narrowed, brows furrowed, lips thin. Her skin pale in the light of the sun.

"Merlin. She's got a horntail. Uh, the horntail is a breed of Dragon, known for its vicious nature and various spikes. Hari hasn't seen it… it's right behind her. "

Dean sucked in a breath.

"Most of the crowd is cheering on the dragon…. COME'ON HARI! YOU GOT THIS!" Fred suddenly shouted. "Hari's raised her wand, she cast a spell. What spell did she catch? Holy… I do believe our young heroine has performed the summoning spell. She hand georgie and me teach her all day yesterday. Oh! That is one unhappy dragon. It's noticed Hari, and is chasing her."

Dean tightened his grip on the phone. 'Breathe' he kept telling himself. He was determined now, when he finds his dad, he would rip him a new one. Hari was supposed to stay safe, protected. It was his job to protect her.

"Nononononono." fred chanted sounding just as anxious as Dean was feeling "Hari is hiding behind a rock, the dragon is spewing fire on it, trying to get her…. I can't see her anymore."

'Not Hari, not Hari' Dean chanted, praying to anyone, anything that could hear him.

"What is that!" Fred shouted as a roaring cheer echoed like static in Dean's ear.

"What? What's what?" Dean asked.

"A box just came soaring through the air…. Is that a- holy- how the HELL did Hari get that? OH! Here comes Hari's broom. What the hell is she doing?"

"What's happening"

"She's not going to…"

"Going to what?"

"Dear Merlin she is!"

"FRED! What. Is. Happening?" Dean forcefully ordered over the phone.

"Hari's got a muggle weapon-"

Three loud bangs interrupted him and Dean nearly fainted at the following roar. Fred needn't explain what had happened, Dean could easley figure out. His sister just tried to shoot a dragon, while on a broom.

"Oh! Oh no, go go! Hari's going for the egg on her broom, and she's- NO she missed. Shite Shite! The dragon just broke free! Hari's flying through the judge's area! YEAH, Go dragon! Well done!

"Why are you cheering on the fucking dragon?!"

"The dragon just destroyed the judge's area, they're all frazzled looking!"

"Where's Hari" Dean choked out. The feeling of his heart entering his throat caught him by surprise. He was just faking it for Hari, telling her it was just another hunt, but he couldn't see her, he couldn't protect her, and it was driving him crazy.

"I don't know. We can hear it, the dragon…. Wait… I just heard a scream…"

* * *

"Hari, you're up." one of the dragon tamers called to her. Hari looked up to him and nodded.

Hari took one last deep breath and walked out of the tent. The change in lighting was surprising. She blinked fast, hand moving to shield her eyes from the sun, her wand hand automatically tightening. Glancing around Hari could see the egg just yards ahead of her, atop a nest in the center of the magic made rocky terrain. Hari took a few steps forward when the hairs on her neck stood up. With a dive Hari dodged the spiked tail of the horntail that obliterated the rocks where she had been standing. She jumped and rolled away as the tail tried to strike again.

"Accio weapons chest, Accio firebolt." Hari flicked her wand before dodging again.

"'Nother hunt, just another hunt."

The spikes along the neck and back of the dragon quivered, coiling as it roared.

"Oh FUCK!" Hari ran as heat flared across her back. The dragon's fiery breath followed her until she was crawling up a jagged rock and ducking behind it. It was like an earthquake as she suddenly found herself sliding down the rocks, ears ringing. White hot pain lit her eyes up as the smooth side of the tail connected with her midfall and sent her flying across the structure. For a second it was like hari couldn't breath. Hari forced her muscles to move, run, she slid behind a large rock. The rock slowly became warmer, and it was then that a smooth box landed in her hands. She gave a sigh of relief, still hiding from the flames of the dragon, and opened it with rushed hands. She pulled out a clean silver .45 and several filled mags. She loaded one and slipped the others into her front pocket. A second later her broom circled around the arena before soaring towards her. She ran after it, Jumping on and taking to the sky. With a twist at her hips she held out her arm and fired a series of close shots at the dragon. With the dragon rearing back she tilted her broom and shot towards the golden egg. With one arm reaching out she grazed it with her fingers, only to swerve out of the way. It was a loud crack that caught her attention with fear raising in her chest. She spared one glance over her shoulder only to see a freed dragon chasing after her.

"Shit, fuck, fuck, fuck." Hari hissed as she dove towards the section of bleachers covered by a tent. She soared under it, ignoring the shocked shouts of her professors, and took high to the sky once more. Hari stowed away her gun in the waistline of her jeans Rocketing towards the castle Hari swerves left and right, trying to avoid and get out of the reach of the dragon's snapping jaws. The snapping sound stopping and curiously Hari turned her head to look, but didn't change speeds. The dragon was gone. Hari sighed, and started to circle around the one tower,

Her heart just about fell out of her chest when suddenly in her vision was the dragon. She barely had time to jerk back when the tail wacked her off her brook. A moment of pain flashed up her side as she hit the shingles. A scream escaped her lips as she started to freefall, sliding down the shingles that were cutting into her back. She strained to roll to her side, catching onto the roof of a window. Her fingers were burning from the exertion as she tried to hold herself up. Somewhere the dragon roared in victory.

"Screw" Hari panted "you." She shifted around on the window, moving towards the still. Hari glanced down, spotting her broom on the window below her. If she was careful, hari decided, she could lower herself down to get the broom, but the spike she was holding onto suddenly broke off and she found herself falling once more. Fingertips gripped onto the thin wooden lining above the window as her feet scrambled for a hold.

'Broom, broom. Just get to the broom' Hari mentally chanted as she slid over, eyes locked on the dragon that was slowly crawling towards her. Hari pulled at the broom, the foothold caught on the peak. With a snap the horntail bit the window, freeing Hari's broom and sending her falling. She strained to move the broom under her but when she did she was like a bullet in the air, going faster than she ever gone before. She swerved dodging and dipping away from the angry horntail. She slid under a bridge, then between another one. She heard the crash, and something knock her off balance sending her spirling.

Hari appeared as a dot in the distance, bobbing up and down on a smoking broom. She looked war torn, hair half up and half down. She was covered in soot and her shirt was ripped. Blood had stained her shirt's shoulder and back, and were her jeans were torn the area surrounding was dark. She landed ungracefully, stumbling as she moved towards the egg. With a huge sigh, she bent down and gripped the egg. It was cold to the touch and smooth. Hari looked to the judges as the crowd roared and cheered, although she was certain she heard a few booing.

McGonagall rushed up to Hari, just as the girl started to sway lightly.

"Hey 'fessor, I did it."

"That you did Miss Potter, you did excellent, now let's get you checked out?"

McGonagall started walking the tired student towards the medical tent when Fred ran over to them, holding out a small cell. Hari numbly took it and pressed it to her ear as she entered the tent.

"Har?"

"Heya Dee. I did it." Hari smiled as she sat.

"That you did. When you get home, we'll celebrate, yeah?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun."

"Get yourself stitched up, we'll talk when you're more there."

"Okay, bye.

"Stay safe, Hari."


End file.
